custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert's Big Hit
Robert's Big Hit is the 9th episode of Season 5 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on May 27, 2002. Plot Edit Robert punches Baby Bop for wrecking his airplane and gets grounded for 7 days. Cast Edit * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Mario (Zachary Fountain) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Arthur Read (Mark Rendall) * Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) * Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) * Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) * Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) * The Brain (Alex Hood) * Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) * Maria Kayman (Alison Hildreth) * Portia Demwiddy (Cory Hunter) * Robert's Mom () * Han Solo (Harrison Ford) * Robert's Dad (Antonio Banderas) Songs Edit # Arthur Theme Song # Rock Around the Clock Notes Edit * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voices and 1998-2002 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voices and 1998-2002 costume. * The Season 3 Barney costume from "Imagination Island!" is used. * The Season 3 Barney voice from "Fun And Games" is used. * The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from "Safety First!" is used. * The Season 2-3 Baby Bop voice from "Barney Safety" is used. * The Season 5-6 BJ costume from "Easy Does It!" is used. * The Season 3 BJ voice from "Fun and Games" is used. Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (at Robert's house, Robert and Portia) Quote 2: Edit * Baby Bop: If it could break the sound barrier... * (Robert drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Baby Bop: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. * Robert: I told you not to touch it! * Baby Bop: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions. * (Robert prepares to punch Baby Bop she tries to dodge it) * Baby Bop: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. * Robert: I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (punches Baby Bop in her face) * (Baby Bop crying) * Robert's Mom: Robert, get you tail over here right now! * Robert: Coming! * (fades to Barney putting ice on Baby Bop's face that Robert hit) * Baby Bop: (crying) Are they gonna amuptake my arm? * Barney: No, Baby Bop. It's amuptate, not amputate. * Baby Bop: They're gonna amuptate? * Barney: No. I'm your friend and I'm putting ice on it. * Baby Bop: (screaming) AAAAH!!! * Barney: What's wrong? * Baby Bop: That's cold. * (fades to Robert and his mom in the hallway Baby Bop regains her strength and decides to fight Robert) * Robert's Mom: You should apologize to Baby Bop. * Robert: I'm not apologizing to her! She should apologize to me! I worked all week on this! I told her a million times not to touch it! * Baby Bop: Too late, you done this to me now you let me hit you * (Baby Bop fights Robert and kills him at Whitney's request) Category:Custom Barney Home Videos